Cube SMP Live (Season 4)
Cube SMP is a private, whitelisted, invite-only server created by Graser10, Kiingtong, and Grapeapplesauce. Cube SMP Live is the fourth sequel to the Cube SMP series, brought back on June 6, 2019. This season, many members are new to the Cube SMP. Members cannot join of their own accord but have been invited over time by Graser and the other members. This season was created with the main purpose of live streaming instead of recorded episodes, although any form of content is permitted. In this season of the ''Cube SMP, ''there is a "danger wheel" at spawn, where if a member hits a targeted amount of donation money during their live stream, they must spin the wheel and an event will occur depending on what color it stops on. Members Notes: *More information about said member leaving is below (Departures and Explanations) *This does not include twitch live streams or any live stream that doesn't count as an episode #. * Major Events * The first event was held, King of the Ladder. After the wheel was changed to an event wheel and selected this event, every player got an enchanted diamond pickaxe. The goal of the game was to climb up a tower that spawned on the wheel and mine the obsidian at the tower. They played the event three times, and the winners got an eleytra. People who participated in the event were: Graser, Kiingtong, Grape, Flouze, Hbomb, TYBZI, Ash, okRaye, Funnyswirl, Parker, CaptainSparklez, Em, Jestanii, Quig, Patch, Izze, Red, crazD_, Devon, Tomahawk, xNestorio, and Zyper; The winners were okRaye, Patch, and em. * Another event was held on the same day, Hbomb's fishing tournament. The event was held on a big lake (the one that okRaye's house resides), and two diamonds were required out of each person to participate. After collecting the diamonds (the total amount was 33), everyone had 22 minutes of fishing. The diamonds were split in half: one half was to the person who caught the best item while fishing, and the other half went to the person who caught the most fish. People who participated in the event were: Graser, Kiingtong, Grape, Flouze, Hbomb, TYBZI, Ash, Quig,Tomahawk, Funnyswirl, Parker, Devon, and Em. Graser caught a power 4, punch 1 bow and Kiinqtonq caught a bane of arthropods 4, protection 3 book, but ultimately Grape won the best item diamond half with a lure 2, mending fishing rod. As for the most fish diamond half, Tomahawk won it with 64 fish. Since the total amount of diamonds was an odd number, 1 diamond went to devon for giving people fishing rods while the tournament went on. * The Enderdragon fight was finally uploaded July 1st and streamed prior. It consisted of many different players such as; Graser, Grapeapplesauce, HBomb, Kiingtong, Quig, Zyper, OkRaye, crazD, clx_, FunnySwirl, Ash, Flouze, NutHead, Em, DrJim, Tomahawk, Rocky, X33N, and Darach. * An hour long Abba Caving Tournament took place July 5th, consisting of players such as: Kiingtong, HBomb, RedVacktor, and Quig. Mini-Games * Builds Build Name - Name of Builder *The Wheel - Graser10, Kiingtong *Spawn Portal - Unknown *Petting Zoo - Unknown *PVP Arena - Unknown *Party Club - Zyper *Barn - Unknown *Leap of Faith - HBomb94 Shops *Hot Topic - Unknown *These Buns - DrJimJim *Panda Shop - Flouzemaker *Bread Charity - StrauberryJam *Bread Black Market - Kiingtong Pranks * Timeline of Major Events Please take in consideration that dates might be incorrect. '' *'6/6/19''': Cube SMP Live is first broadcasted live. * Trivia * This season has the most players, with 42. ** This has now been increased to 67 as of July 22nd. * More players are still joining/being added to the SMP. * This season is live-streamed, and so not all members will have episodes posted -- and it's not expected to consist of many if at all, mainly being recaps of streams. Links * Official Website * Server Map *Cube Ultra Hardcore *Cube Evolution Category:Cube SMP Category:Series Category:Ended Series Category:SMP Category:Statistics and tables Category:Videos Category:Ongoing Series Category:Episodes